Through The Years
by Univerasal Disaster
Summary: Sakura and Shikamaru through the years, this fic wil get progressively longer in length so don't let the first chappie confuse you or the bad summary. T for future chapters Shikasaku Sakushika
1. of white lies and unstalkings

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Alex: This was wrote on a whim XD

But I plan on bring it up to shippedun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A five year old Sakura Haruna sat behind a tree peering around the side to look at at Nara shikamaru who was convientantly seated next to Sasuke Uchiha in the bleachers, The young Nara was already asleep even though recess had only started three minutes ago. She was sitting along with the rest of the Uchiha fanclub, they were completely unaware of the fact that one of their ranks was a traitor in her own right.

Sakura only stayed with the flow to stop the teasing true no one new and her recent fights with Ino were getting worse because she didn't want to admit to herself that she didn't love the Uchiha.

So she just continued to watch Shikamaru, he was smart, even smarter then her, but he chose to get grades almost worse then Uzamaki's! He always hung out with Choji who like her, was constantly teased about the way he was.

She just wished that she could admit it.


	2. Of lost friends and cheeks

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Alex: This was wrote on a whim XD

But I plan on bring it up to shippedun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eight year old Haruno Sakura sniffled lightly behind the bushes of Kohona Shinobi Academy. She felt guilty, because she was to chicken to tell Ino that she liked Shikamaru not Sasuke they were now rivals. She hadn't wanted this to happen! Soon the small girls sniffles had turned into full out sobs as she let herself cry.

She hated being a crybaby….

She hated being weak….

The nearby bushes began to move and rustle softly Sakura squeaked and shakily demanded "W-whos there?" her voice on the brink of breaking into more sobs.

"Geez, girls are so troublesome, your crying woke me up" a certain yawning Nara said as he rubbed at his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

Sakura hiccupped unsure of what to do or say. Shikamaru looked at her quizzically for a second before saying. "Your Sakura right?" he asked as the pinette merely nodded her head. "Your Ino's friend aren't you?" he asked scooting over closer to her with a smile.

Sakura's eyes threatened to spill over with fresh tears as she looked at the ground. "N-not anymore" she hiccupped to him trying to keep from crying and being 'troublesome'.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Im guessing you had an argument about Sasuke?" he asked simply with a small look of issapointment. Sakura hung her head and avoided eye contact. Then surprisingly he ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry it'll be alright, im sure you and Ino will be friends again in no ime, I gotta go though, Dads probably looking for me by now, you gonna be okay?" he asked in his usual drawl but the hint of concern made sakura blush a little as she stood up herself with a smile.

"Thanks shikamaru!" she said and in a moment of boldness kissed his cheek and ran of at bullet like speeds. Leaving the nara pink faced and in the dust, thepoor kid was frozen to the spot till five minutes later when his dad finally caught up panting.

"whats wrong son?" he asked in a joking tone. Shikamaru whipped around and sid a hasty (meanwhile hes still blushing)

"nothing….nothing at all!" as he walked a tad numbly home. Shikaku sweatdropped wondering exactly what was going on in his sons head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Most of you are probably going "This is barely any longer!" well to those people I say**

**PATIENCE!!!! XD **

**Also I would like to say until I finish the chapter for High School hole, Do The Time Warp is taking priority, so feel free to become addicted to that XD.**

**Remember click that purple button or Neji will be trapped in a room with Gai and Lee for 48 hours *evil cackle***


End file.
